riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miley Richards
Main Plot Role Miley, along with Riley Anderson, is the leader of the Order of the Phoenixes. The two of them, with the growing war between creatures and the mysetrious and violent group known as the Order of the Dragon rising in prominence, the two decided that they needed to resurrect the group from its ashes. Additionally Miley is the Head of the Muggle Liason Department at the Ministry of Magic, and she has recently discovered a strange scroll. One that, unbeknownst to her, will link her to a dragon.... Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. (Face to Face) Basics Character's Full Name: Miley Jessie Katrina Richards (maiden name: Campbell) Nickname: '''Miley, Smiley, Miles '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Miley – American Jessie – Hebrew Katrina – Greek Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Miley – Smiley Jessie – “God is gracious” Katrina – Pure Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): Miley = An American name her mother loved. Jessie = Family name from her mother's side, traditionally given to the oldest daughter and passed on to her oldest daughter. Katrina = Her father's mother's middle name. Does the character like their name? Miley loves her name although sometimes she wishes her parents had just chosen one middle name she wouldn't change it for the world. Eye Color: Warm chocolate brown. Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: Naturally: dark brown and curly. Currently: blonde and straightened. Build & Body Type: Mesomorphic – Naturally muscular, has a trim waist and can easily lose and gain fat and muscle weight. Skin Tone: Olive skin tone that tans easily when in the sun. Height: About 5 foot 8 Weight: Miley doesn't worry about her weight as long as she feels comfortable although she tries not to weigh more than 60kgs if she can help it. Birthday: 10 August (29 as of year 9) Astrological Sign: Leo Place of Birth: Oxford, Great Britain Places the Character has lived: Oxford, England Nashville Tennessee, USA Pretoria, South Africa Nicosia, Cyprus Siena, Italy London, England Current residence: '''#19 Oxford Street, London & On a Schooner Moored just outside of London '''Nationality: '''British '''Native Language(s): English but she can speak Italian, Afrikaans and French as well. Accent Present? If so what accent?: Not really Pets: Bubbles – Snowy Owl Paws – Black cat with white paws and a white marking on his face Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): 10 inch Vine wood with Phoenix feather core – It's good for transfiguration but better for defensive magic because that is Miley's area of interest. Blood Status: Half-blood; Mother's a muggle, Father's a pureblooded wizard Social Class: Upper class Special Talents/Skills: Loves mimicking people Picks up languages easily Enjoys singing Mannerisms or Habits: Chews nails Giggles easily Blushes and babbles when nervous Is almost always smiling and laughing Fiddles with her hair when in an uncomfortable situation Speaks her mind honestly all the time but more so when irritated or highly annoyed with somebody Childhood Background Mother: '''Elizabeth Anne Chilvers Miley and her mother are relatively close. Her mother always seems to think that Edmund is the blue-eyed boy in Miley's view but because Miley's worked hard with everything she's done she feels that her mom does accept her. Even with the stupid things she's been known to do. '''Father: Peter Charles Campbell Miley is close to her father and enjoys spending time with him. She's always been 'daddy's little girl', a position she was glad to share with Addie when she came along although at times she can get jealous of her younger sister for silly things she can't and won't always explain. Siblings: Edmund Campbell – three years older Addison Campbell – two years younger Miley is incredibly over protective of her siblings even though she's the middle one. She tries to look after both of them to the best of her abilities and always beats herself up when she doesn't manage to get it quite right or when she manages to hurt them in trying to look after them as she has done on several occasions although she always makes it up to them. Cousins: Felicity Sabrina Higgins – five or six years older; Miley is really close to Flick and lives with the woman although they have a large age gap. Flick always seems to be very protective over her although Miley does return the favour whenever the need arises. Maxwell Leo Higgins (deceased) – three year older; Max was like a second older brother to Miley and she's never really worked through the fact that he died. He was just as protective over her as her brother still is. Nova Anne Bailey – five years older; Miley likes Nova a lot although she does like to tease the woman as well. She thinks highly of the woman and adores Harper, Nova's daughter, who she'll look after whenever she gets the chance. Uncles and Aunts: Roseanne Sarah Higgins (nee Chilvers) – Elizabeth's younger sister, Flick and Max's Mother. Bianca Iris Chilvers – Elizabeth and Roseanne's younger sister. Nathan James Chilvers – Elizabeth, Roseanne and Bianca's younger brother. Richard Paul Higgins – Peter's cousin, Roseanne's husband, Flick and Max's Father. Lisa Erin Bailey (nee Higgins) – Peter's cousin, Richard's younger sister, Nova's Mother. Earl James Higgins – Peter's cousin, Richard and Lisa's younger brother. Eliza Hayley Richardson (nee Higgins) – Peter's cousin, Richard, Lisa and Earl's younger sister. David Morris Bailey – Lisa's husband, Nova's Father Miley gets on well with her Aunts and Uncles when she gets to see them which is more infrequently than she would like given her parents stay in Siena and most of the rest of her mom's family is in Leichhardt Sydney while her father's family are split between England, Europe and Australia so some are closer to her and yet also seen rather infrequently. Grandparents: Frank Zachary Chilvers – Elizabeth's father. Andreana Coletta Chilvers (nee La Pallaor) – Elizabeth's Italian Mother. Andrew Arthur Campbell – Peter's father. Sarah Jane Campbell (nee Higgins) – Peter's Mother, Richard, Lisa, Earl and Eliza's Aunt. Miley manages to see her grandparents more often than her Aunts and Uncles although they were also kept in the dark over Aaron. She has good relationships with them although Sarah is rather hard on her granddaughters and always expects both Miley and Addison to behave like proper young ladies. Her expectations were what ended in Miley having to have a debutante's ball during the summer break before her sixth year at Hogwarts and yet the woman has always tried her best to please all of her grandparents. No matter how ridiculous their requests can seem. Childhood Friends: The Campbells moved around a lot because Elizabeth had a job in the diplomatic service for Australia. As a result Miley had various friends all over the place although she wasn't exactly the kind of child that sprung into friendships at the drop of a hat. None of her childhood friends were magical and so none of them knew about Hogwarts or where Miley went when she eventually went to Hogwarts during her family's stay in South Africa. Relationship with Family Members: Miley has a good relationship with most of her family members. She tries not to get on anybody's nerves and just asks that nobody be ridiculous in her direction. She gets along with everybody and is incredibly over protective of them, sometimes to the point of being really annoying. Best Memory of Family: Any family gathering that they've had where everybody is together, laughing and just having a good time in each other's company. Worst Memory of Family: Finding out that first Richard and then Max had died and not understanding why any of it had been necessary. Family Quirks or Secrets: She and her immediate family kept the fact that she'd been pregnant and had Aaron a secret from everybody else because Miley didn't think she could cope with raising a child and they didn't want to have opinion in the matter although that is now in the past. Important Experiences/Injuries: Miley's always been incredibly clumsy and as a child managed to break her left arm three times falling out of places. The first time was out of a tree her mother had told her not to climb. The second time was when she'd gone skating with friends over the winter holidays spent in London and the third was when she fell off a horse the summer she turned ten. Places Visited as a Child: Visited: Australia, Germany, Italy, Spain, Austria and Switzerland. Lived: England, America, South Africa, Cyprus and Italy. Enemies: '''None that she knows of seeing as she's always tried to be friendly to everybody although that might have been something that annoyed and turned people against her. '''Hometown Atmosphere: She doesn't really had a hometown but her home atmosphere was one where the children always felt that they could go to their parents with any problem in the world and their parents would do their level best to fix it for them. There was laughter and fun and they learned to work hard for what they wanted because even though their parents were able to give it to them they didn't just receive things without doing the work they needed to do for it. Childhood Room Appearance: The room Miley liked best was the one she had in Cyprus. It had a view of the ocean and the walls were a really light blue with shell patterns which she really adored even though at that stage her favourite colour was already yellow. Schooling House: Hufflepuff Current Year Level (If Student): An Adult Favorite Class & Why: '''Defense Against the Dark Arts. She enjoyed being able to hex things and learning to defend herself and the dueling bit didn't exactly make her hate it either as it was probably her favorite part of the whole thing. '''Least Favorite & Why Class: Astrononmy. She could never tell what star belonged where and it frustrated her that no matter how much work she did she still didn't manage to grasp the subject. It was the grade she was always embarrassed about and the sooner she got to drop it the better for her self esteem. Quidditch? Yes, Beater. Prefect or TA? Yes, prefect from her fifth year. OWL Scores by Class: Ancient Runes: E Arithmancy: O Astronomy: A Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Herbology: E History of Magic: O Muggle Studies: O Potions: O Transfiguration: O NEWT Scores by Class: Ancient Runes: O Arithmancy: O Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Herbology: O History of Magic: O Muggle Studies: O Potions: O Transfiguration: O Personality During School: '''Miley was a bit of a know it all but she was also a very caring friend who tried her best to help everybody that came across her path. She felt bad for anybody that she couldn't help and as a result worked harder to be sure that she could help the people around her. '''Friends: Best friend: Marisol James Other friends: Felicity Higgins, Maxwell Higgins, Taryn James Best memory from school: '''Spending her time with her friends, playing '''Worst memory from school: The series of jerks she managed to date all the way through school, ending in her last relationship that was from school that started in her seventh year and ended when she told Brendon Lloyd that she was pregnant. Not exactly from school but all the bad relationships were so they're a bad memory of the place. Favorite place in the castle: '''Hufflepuff common room. All her friends were puffs so it meant that they could hang out there together and the fact that it was yellow and cheerful (most of the time) meant that Miley loved being in it. '''Favorite place outside the castle: The lake. As soon as it was warm enough Miley would like to go swimming in the lake given she got to think while she was swimming and if nobody caught her there was no trouble she could possibly be in. Favorite place in Hogsmeade: '''Honeydukes. Given she's a chocolate addict that's not exactly a surprise though. '''Least favorite place in the castle: '''Astronomy Tower. Given it was her least favorite subject Miley didn't see why she had to spend any time on that particular tower and was incredibly glad when she could drop it given it was the only subject she dropped. '''Least favorite place outside the castle: Forest. Something about the darkness and gloominess made Miley take a step back, she wasn't incredibly brave when there was no need to be. Least favorite place in Hogsmeade: Diggers Alley. While she liked to explore she didn't particularly enjoy being in the creepy area of Hogsmeade. Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? Dragon Year 5 Honeymoon Location (If taken): Madagascar Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? Aaron James Campbell, July 19 Dragon Year 1. As of Year 9 = 8 years old Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Russell Richards Length of Relationship: '''4 years (knew each other about 2 weeks before they got married) as of Year 9 '''How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? They were arranged to be married by the Ministry and Miley and Russell were both in the Three Broomsticks when they found out that they were meant to get married. Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Just being at home with her family, her siblings and parents just spending all the time they could together before they got the news that Max had been killed. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: '''Having to disappoint her parents by running home to them when she realised she was pregnant and Brendon wasn't going to be around to help with it. And then choosing to agree to her parents looking after her son because she knew she couldn't handle it in the slightest where she was at that moment but didn't want to lose him forever. '''Enemies: Nobody she can think of apart from Brendon and he's not really an enemy. Miley tries to be kind and nice to everybody and wants to please everybody as opposed to just pleasing herself by standing up for herself. Career Career: Head of the Muggle Liason Department Job Description: In charge of the department that handles the wizarding world's relations with the muggle world. If there is an incident involving muggles she either has to send somebody else or go herself if she has evaluated it to be that important. She has to make sure that her department runs smoothly and all paperwork is done and turned in as well as staying in contact with other department heads and making sure that the Muggle world is okay with everything that goes on. Job Satisfaction: Miley loves her job and works hard at it as a result. Relationship with Coworkers: She has good relationships with all her co-workers and underlings and works hard to maintain that she is a fair boss who is willing to listen to anybody that needs to talk about anything. Income Level: High earning Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Not completely as she was given a trust fund for her 21st birthday but she prefers to survive off her income and use the other money as a rainy day supply. Previous Careers: None Dream Job: This is it. Will they get it? Why or why not? She already has it. Biggest Achievement on the Job: Becoming head of the department at a young age, she enjoys the power and responsibility that it gives her and works hard at her job. Worst Foul Up on the Job: Losing her cool with the mother of a child who was causing chaos in their town in Scotland and getting reprimanded for it when she was a junior in the department. Memorable Quotes "You really don't need to be worrying about me or anything, I feel perfectly fine!" She murmured, as he shot some spells in her direction and got some kind of a blue light running over her. "Well I'm glad to know I was right when it came to the internal thing then given I feel fine." She repeated with a roll of her eyes. ~ from MP ~ Burn it to the Ground "Feel free to warn him, he knows I play with knives and want to learn about swords but maybe he'll take a warning seriously from you... although somehow he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to cheat... didn't think the others were either." That said the woman pointed her wand at her knife. "Accio Lily!" Her knife flew out, towards her and she caught it swiftly, eyes moving over the blade to check that it was all correct before sheathing it for the time being once more. ~ from Aggressive...Us...Never! Friends & Relationships Miley Richards enjoys a rich (and by rich we mean a plethora) group of friends. Friends with Taryn Halliwell, who is like a sister to her, Marisol James, Felicity Higgins, and Riley Anderson, Miley is also married to Russell Richards.